


Bad Together

by certe_cose



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, a short one shot made for my friend, reader is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certe_cose/pseuds/certe_cose
Summary: Life is filled with hard choices - that's just what life is. However, when you're forced to make the choice to turn your back on everything you've ever known and stood for to be with the woman you love... Well, "hard" doesn't even begin to cover it.
Relationships: Medusa (Soul Eater)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Bad Together

"So when were you going to tell me that it was all fake?!"

Standing tall, you had long since removed the seal around your soul, your presence clashing harshly against the woman's on the other side of the room. Her blonde hair, still braided neatly as she sat on top of a black, snakelike scroll.

The woman was none other than Medusa Gorgon, your girlfriend and, as it turns out, the traitor hidden in DWMA. She looked troubled, a look you rarely saw on her, but you didn't trust it. She had lied about everything else - you couldn't _afford_ to trust.

It had all started when you had applied for a position in the infirmary at Death Weapon-Meister Academy, the most prestigious, if not chaotic, school in North America. It had been hard and nerve-wracking. You see, you were a witch in hiding. With a specialty in healing magic, you had long since decided you didn't want to _hurt_ people, you just wanted to help, and so, placing a seal upon your soul to disguise yourself, you had gotten the job.

With your knowledge in medicine, and the small healing spells you used along the way, you had gotten along with everybody very well, especially the main nurse, Medusa. A scientist in her own right, the two of you often worked late together, becoming fast friends.

Then, one day, you had slipped up. It had been a small cut, one you shouldn't have bothered with, but seeing Medusa's skin marred even by a tiny bit hurt you. Without thinking, you had uttered the same incantation that you had said plenty of times before, allowing her wound to close up immediately and revealing your identity.

Opposite of what you expected, she hadn't outed you. Instead, she had revealed herself to be a witch in hiding as well, also helping the students of DWMA.

The snake and the crow, an unlikely pair of witches.

Not long after, the two of you had started dating. You were forward in your flirtations while she was more demure, with you admitting, unabashed, of your growing feelings for her. Soon, you had fallen too far. You were head over heels for the woman, for the way her golden eyes softened when looking at you to the sly and teasing smirks she often gave. You had missed all of the warning signs, too deep in your adoration for her.

The two of you had gone to the ball together, of course, with your emerald green dress, sleeveless with a halter neckline, complimenting her more prim, blue dress. The night had been going well, dancing, teasing some of the students, and overall filled with joy and happiness.

And then, Medusa had made her move. Sensing you all were about to be trapped, you and a few students had all managed to make it past the barrier in the nick of time, and you had revealed yourself as a witch as well, promising to help in all that you could.

You went ahead, bypassing everything with ease thanks to your ability to transform into a crow, flying deftly through the basement and to confront Medusa.

Which led you to...

Now.

"So us being together... Was that also a lie? Was I just a pawn for you to manipulate, as well?"

Angry, hot tears welled up in the corner of your eyes, and Medusa's smile faded, her eyes boring into you.

". . ."

You didn't believe she was going to answer for a moment, her eyes seeming to take in your appearance. She was serious, scarily so. Was this the true nature of the woman you fell in love with? Was everything really all just an act?

Medusa's face stayed blank as she finally talked. ". . . You were not a part of the plan," she said. "You had been a surprise I had not prepared for, and at first, I figured it would be wise to either use you or dispose of you." Her words were matter-of-fact throughout it all. "But the feelings were not faked."

Her admittance was reluctant, but loud enough to make you falter, your heart skipping a beat.

_But the feelings were not faked._

"So you still . . ."

Medusa lowered herself to the ground, the two of you only a couple meters apart. "Yes. While unplanned, somewhere along the line, I fell for you. I don't know how you managed to do so, whether it was a spell or not, but..." She started to walk towards you, and you didn't step back. In moments, she was right in front of you, standing barely an inch above you.

"I _do_ love you."

You had both moved your heads forward at the same time, your lips molding together, an action that always managed to fluster you despite how many times you and Medusa had kissed. You hadn't noticed that you had started to cry until you had tasted salt, and you parted away first.

"You're crying?"

You laughed, a bitter smile on your face. "I'm happy it was all real," you admitted, grabbing her hand and intertwining your fingers together. "I shouldn't be. I should be outraged that you were a traitor, angry at all you have done, but... I can't find it in me. I guess I just love you too much to stay mad at you."

Medusa had given a small sigh of relief, barely noticeable. It was only because you had been around her so long that you had noticed the change in her composure, even if minuscule.

"If you stay with me, there's no going back."

Her words were firm, but you didn't care, giving her a wry smile. "From the moment I met you, there was no going back."

This earned a small, if not genuine, smile from the blonde witch before you. "How I fell for a dorky witch like you is beyond even my knowledge." Her tone was exasperated, playful, and you rolled your eyes in response. "So will you come with me, and stay by my side?"

Your grip on her hand tightened, and you gave her a short peck on her lips, your [e/c] eyes softening.

"I would follow you, even if it led to nowhere."

"How sweet, coming from a couple of traitors."

Turning around, you both had focused on Professor Stein and the others. It was strange, seeing people you had helped teach and befriend look at you with such confused hostility, but your decision was made. Your love for the snakelike witch triumphed everything else, and she had been right - there was no going back.

Giving her hand a squeeze, you gave her a soft smile, black feathers appearing between your fingers as you readied yourself to fight. The feathers were as sharp as a blade, and your aim was flawless, even if you were a bit out of practice.

"Let's be bad together, then?"

Medusa smiled back, her lips forming into a wide grin, topaz eyes glinting in excitement.

"Certainly."


End file.
